


Meddling Kids

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter wants a family, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara has a crush on cat. Cat has a crush on Kara. Carter wants a real family. Cue his(mostly) innocent meddling trying to get them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those prompts that I could (and other writers have) turn into a full blown multi chapter fic with tons of backstory and slow burn. But for a quick tumblr fill, this is what we get. Probably won't expand on it or continue it, I have a lot of things waiting to be written, including a ton more prompt fills and a very in depth Star Wars AU that I'm still plotting out but need so badly to exist.

The best part of being quiet is that people often forget you're there. Especially when you happen to be a barely thirteen year old boy. Carter had discovered that fact early, and between it and his mom's reassurances that he was fine even without being outgoing; he started to enjoy being ignored.

 

Watching people was one of his favorite things to do, and he'd often write out entire life stories for them based on clues from their behavior. On trips with his mom he'd notice a woman three steps ahead of them talking furiously into her phone, or a man shopping for shoes, worried look etched on his face. And with only a few overheard words he'd created an entire scenario to explain her anger, or his worry.

 

The amazing part was that the few times Carter had a chance to find out the truth, he was usually remarkably close. The lady had been sent on an important trip for work with little planning only to find out what information she did had was outdated, and Carter had guessed someone left important paperwork out of her presentation materials. The man was debating which style of shoe would be most impressive in a job interview, Carter had guessed he'd recently gotten a promotion and wanted to look the part.

 

Somehow Carter had a knack for reading people with very few clues to go on, and it became a game to him. It was a way to pass the time while out, when he didn't feel like talking to anyone unless he had to.

 

It was less fun when he noticed his mother's stress or his father's anger, but Carter did his best to ignore those times. He could tell both of his parents loved him, and the stress and anger was never towards him, so avoiding it seemed to be the best idea. 

 

At least, until he started to notice when his mother wasn't so stressed. She'd come home with a smile already on her face instead of relaxing into one as she gave him a hug, and she wasn't at work as late that much either. Even when he'd come back from his father's she was still relaxed and happy instead of tense and almost clingy. Not that he minded either, his mother was one of the few people who understood him, and he loved spending time with her. It might not be 'cool' but Carter didn't care.

 

That's why he'd decided to spend more time at CatCo after the incident on the train. Supergirl's faith in him had taught Carter how to be brave, and even if he was still quiet he wanted to know what had changed.

 

It didn't take long for him to realize the greatest change in his mother's life was Kara, and it took even less after that to realize why. No matter how Cat tried to pretend she couldn't hide from her son, not as well as he knew her.

 

And he knew her well enough to tell when she had a crush.

 

No doubt she'd tell him he was being ridiculous if he asked her about it, but Carter didn't need confirmation. He could tell by her actions, by the tone of her voice, by the barest hint of warmth behind the words she threw at Kara. She was pushing down her feelings, but Carter could see them.

 

Thankfully Kara's emotions were far easier to notice, and Carter had to stifle a smile every time she stumbled over her words. The crush was definitely mutual, and that meant there was an opportunity to be had.

 

Carter loved his mother. He loved that it was often just the two of them, loved the quiet times they'd spend as he did homework and she worked on something for CatCo. But he loved the way she'd smiled recently, loved how much happier she'd been.

 

And if Kara was the reason behind that, then Carter wanted her around as much as possible.

 

It wasn't until he realized how much Kara understood him that Carter understood what her presence would actually mean. To have a second adult in his life as often as Kara would be if his plan worked, it would almost be a family like everyone else in his class had.

 

Of course, no one else in his class had Cat Grant for a mother, but that was just a fact Carter's long gotten used to.

 

He likes Kara though, likes that she didn't try to push him anymore. It hadn't taken long for her to figure him out, and between that and his newfound courage, he even considered her a friend. If he had to share his mother with someone, he wants it to be Kara.

 

Now all he has to do is get them together.

 

He starts with his mom first, because she's both the most convenient and the one who will be hardest to convince. She hasn't dated anyone she was willing to bring home since the divorce, hasn't had a serious relationship at all in fact. She'd told him that he was her focus at home, that he always would be. Dating had become a side focus, something she did while he was with his father, or for award shows and other banquets. To convince her to even consider dating, let alone dating Kara, would take a lot of doing.

 

But Carter is patient. He knows how to wait, when to push, when to sit quietly, when to offer a distraction. Convincing his mother to consider dating will take time, but he's willing to put the work in.

 

So he starts dropping hints when she goes out with some celebrity or another. He asks if she's going to see them again, lets just a flash of disappointment show when Cat answers in the negative. Not enough to convince her to change the answer, but enough to set the thought in her mind that maybe he'd be okay with her dating.

 

The first time she apologizes when telling him the awards show would be her only date with the latest man, Carter knows he's succeeded. And that means it's time for phase two of his plan. Now he has to convince Kara and his mother both that their interest is mutual.

 

It means visiting CatCo more often, but Carter doesn't mind. He enjoys seeing his mother in her element. He's fairly certain she tones it down on the evening's he's there, but even still the difference between mother and CEO is intriguing.

 

The best vantage point to study that is also the place that works best for his plans, so Carter starts spending a lot of time at Kara's desk. It's within sight of his mother at all times, and as days pass without incident Carter can see the lingering unease fade from her shoulders. It's well timed, because he's finally been able to talk to Kara about his mom, and his mom about Kara. The fact that his mom trusts Kara with him again just makes everything easier all around.

 

"You know, you and my mom make a pretty good team," Carter says on a day that seems fairly slow, watching carefully for Kara’s reaction. And she doesn’t disappoint flushing a little and shooting a quick glance towards where his mom is yelling at someone on the phone. He can’t hear what she’s saying with the door closed, but he can definitely tell she’s angry.

 

“Why do you say that?” Kara asks, bringing his attention back to the issue at hand instead of staying focused on his mom.

 

“You make her happy,” Carter says calmly, forcing himself to stay still and not react when Kara nearly chokes. It’s the most forward he’s been so far, but he thinks the risk will be worth it. If he can get Kara at least thinking about it, then all he has to do is get his mom on the same page, and they should take it from there.

 

“That’s what assistants are supposed to do,” Kara says as she shuffles through papers she’d spent half an hour organizing, not even noticing when she leaves them all out of order. “My job is literally to make your mom’s life easier.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re like really good at it,” Carter continues, continuing to push as long as Kara lets him. “She’s been a lot happier since you were hired. You’re good for her.” It’s almost blatant now, and he can tell Kara understands what he’s saying when she looks at him in surprise.

 

But before she can say anything Cat’s phone conversation ends, and a ‘Kiera’ is ringing out to distract her. And habit has Kara rising from her chair before she can reply to Carter, heading into the office to find out what Cat wants, Carter following close behind.

 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara asks, blush covering her cheeks as she stares down at her tablet, avoiding eye contact with both Grants.

 

“That was the London office, they’re having issues with their editorial department that I’m only now finding out has less to do with the editors and more to do with the leadership. I’ll be visiting to correct that, and I’ll need you along. Usual arrangements.” Carter can tell his mom is curious about Kara’s embarrassment, but her habit of not seeming to care about employees keeps her from asking, just as he knew it would.

 

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara says with a nod before turning and all but fleeing the room, Carter watching her go with a gleeful smile on his face.

 

“Okay, now what did you do young man?” Cat asks with a pointed look when he turns away from watching Kara. “I can tell from the smile on your face you had something to do with her stuttering like a schoolgirl, and I need my assistant competent. So out with it.”

 

“I told her you were good together,” Carter says calmly after quickly running through potential plans in his head. He’d intended to take things slowly, but from Kara’s reaction and the way his mother is staring at him now, that might have been completely pointless. He’s gone slow enough just getting his mom to consider dating in the first place.

 

“Kara is my assistant, Carter. Anything more would be inappropriate,” Cat says, not denying what he’d implied but also not responding to it directly.

 

“Why? Joe Klein’s dad married his assistant and all anyone said was congratulations,” Carter points out, confused as to what the difference would be.

 

“It’s not that simple for me, Carter,” Cat says with a sigh, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her temples. “There are a lot of things to consider.”

 

“Well, I know you’d be good together,” Carter says, hoping to take one of the potential worries off her mind. “I like Kara, and I know she likes you. If you like her, and if you two dated, I think it’d be pretty awesome.”

 

He doesn’t mention how he wants a family, because he knows that will only scare his mother off. But the desire is still there, still driving him to push just that little bit more.

 

“I can’t make promises, Carter,” is all his mother will say, but that’s all he really needs.

 

“At least promise you’ll think about it?” he pleads, not ashamed to pout, just a little.

 

“I promise,” Cat says, looking at him with a soft smile. “Now, are you done tormenting my assistant and I so we can get some actual work done?”

 

Carter nods as he beams at her, heading for the door and the elevator to head home. His work here is finished, and it’s up to the two of them to sort things out now. And as long as his mom doesn’t shut down completely, he doesn’t see any way that things won’t work out.

 

X

 

When they come back from the London trip Carter can tell just from looking at them that his plan had worked, and his smile doesn’t fade for a week.

 

It might not be easy, but they make each other happy, and that’s all that matters in the long run.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have a ton, but if you have prompts my ask is always open over on tumblr, same username as here. Might take me a bit, but I'm working my way through them!


End file.
